This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Cellular Analysis Core (Core B) is directed by Dr. Mark Jutila and provides technical expertise and state-of-the-art instrumentation for analysis of biological samples using flow cytometry, standard and confocal fluorescence microscopy, and immunohistochemistry. All of the individual projects in COBRE II use the resources, expertise, and techniques provided and developed by Core B to answer specific scientific questions related to their individual model systems. COBRE II This reporting period represented the second year of the redeveloped and redesigned Core B, which occurred during the transition from COBRE I to COBRE II. During COBRE I, the Cellular Analysis Core (then called Core C) and in particular, the Flow Cytometry Facility, represented the most used Core facility resource within the Center. The number of yearly users averaged 50/yr, and each of the COBRE-funded Project Leaders at MSU used this Core in their research projects. Following recommendations by the COBRE I EAC, we focused on expanding and enhancing the capabilities of the flow cytometry facility, acquiring four new flow cytometers, including three with state-of-the-art digital-based technologies. In COBRE II, we expanded the capabilities of the Cellular Analysis Core by adding a histology component and renamed it "Core B" as represented in the current reporting period. As with the earlier era of this Core, the Cellular Analysis Core continued to provide service, instruction, and consultation to members of the COBRE II program, as well as to other Center-associated investigators in Immunology and Infectious Diseases (called "Veterinary Molecular Biology" in past reports) and other MSU departments.